Kingdom of New Byzantium
The Kingdom of New Byzantium '''is a modern Hellenic micronational kingdom, which was established on 1 May 2013 and is a current member of the League of Hellenistic Micronations. Government & Politics The government of the Kingdom is Federal Constitutional Elective Monarchy. The head of the state is the King. The King is elected by the Royal Elective Synod (R.E.S). The R.E.S consists 9 Despots (''despótēs','"lords",greek Δεσπότης). The legislative and administrative authority is the King and the Chancellery of the State. The head of the Chancellery is the Chancellor of the State. The chancellery includes the foreign secretariat , the interior and justice secretariat, the expansion secretariat and finally one royal representative. The Chancellery of State is been elected by the people and appointed by the King. On 17 June 2016 the Kingdom of New Byzantium was put under protectorate of the Kingdom of Imvrassia and the same day became a member of the Commonwealth of Hellenic Micronations. Nobility & Noble titles The titles of nobility in the kingdom are a mix of the western feudalism and the byzantine titles of nobility. The national constitution which is in effect since the day of the foundation of the Kingdom includes the following titles of nobility which can be granted to any citizen of the nation from the King. The titles by order of precedence are as follow : Despot and Elector, Prince, Despot (without the right to vote in the R.E.S), Duke, Patrician, Count, Viscount, Baron The title of Despot (despótēs , ''greek Δεσπότης) is a major title of nobility of the kingdom and it's history goes back to the Byzantine court titles. For those who have contributed to the kingdom without been citizens can bear the title of Patrician , Count or Baron. Law The Interior and Justice Secretariat of the State is responsible for the law in the Kingdom. Foreign Relations The Kingdom of New Byzantium has friendly relationships with Imvrassia and is administered under Protectorate status by Imvrassia. Citizenship Citizenship can be granted to any person wanting to be a citizen of the kingdom and to participate in the public life of the State. Those that are interested in becoming citizens of the Kingdom may contact the League's email address at hellenic.league.micronations@gmail.com. Additionally, the Kingdom is also looking for those individuals that would be interested in governmental duties and responsibilities. The Administrative Map of the Kingdom The State is divided into 9 Despotates including the little despotate of the capital which is coloured with yellow. As it is said before ,the 9 Despots of the territory take part to the R.E.S which elects the King for a period of life. Each Despot of the Despotate which is colored with yellow is the Great Elector (''President) of the R.E.S. Generally each Despotate includes duchies, counties, viscounts and barons although they are not mentioned in this particular map. The Royal Standard The Royal Standard of the Kingdom is a complex of the cross and the four (4) B of the Byzantine Empire and the two headed eagles surrounded with crowns. Category:Micronations Category:Greek Micronations Category:Monarchies Category:Kingdoms